this time i might just disappear
by ShinichiKudoOwnsMySoul
Summary: Mom and Dad always have to pick the weirdest of places. Why does it have to be Gravity Falls? And why is a talking dorito after my life and my soul? I regret the day I met Dipper and Mabel Pines.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I swore I wouldn't do this, but this idea has nagged at me all day and won't leave me alone. Another Danny Phantom fanfic (I swear somehow my DP fanfics never look right) but my Gravity Falls obsession has just now kicked in. I love the show already.

Part one: Ghosts are real? Since when are they real?

* * *

My name is Danny. Danny Fenton. Several years ago, I would have dismissed my parents' claims about ghosts as absurd...until I was turned into a halfa, half-human, half-ghost. Unbelievable, am I right?

Well, I've seen impossible stuff that'll blow your mind. Like running from a crazy knight with a sword hell-bent on destroying the world, saving the future from your evil alter ego, stuff like that. Things that most ordinary kids don't need to go through.

Now I'm a superhero saving the world.

Although, I forgot to mention a few complicated parts to this whole I'm-a-superhero-business. First off, my whole town hates me and they condemn my existence. Then there's the small matter of my parents wanting to dissect me alive for hunting purposes. Yeah, you can see why I'm kinda terrified of them. Though they already humiliate me in real life, why o should they attack me in my afterlife?

Well, if my life wasn't already complicated, it was about to get ten thousand times more complicated, thanks to lovely old mom and dad.

It was just an ordinary Monday morning; I was getting prepared for school when I heard the shout of my father (he didn't have to be so loud, I could already hear him, ghost hearing improved my senses and all) but it wasn't like he knew that. Thank goodness, I'd heard them talking about wanting to dissect the ghost kid enough. They didn't need to know it was me.

"KIDS, COME DOWNSTAIRS, YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO DISCUSS WITH YOU."

Immediately, I obeyed, but Jazz and I traded looks of disbelief while we headed downstairs, wondering what they could be on about, probably some new invention of theirs or something.

"Are they planning some crazy ghost gadget again, Danny?" Jazz asked in exasperation, by now tired of our parents' crazy attitudes.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Whatever it is, we'll find out, won't we?"

Mom and Dad were already waiting for us when we got downstairs, packing things into a bag. I stared at them in disbelief. What could all this be about?

"...Kids, your mother and I have decided that we all need a break from Amity Park. We're going to head out west for a vacation for a few weeks. It'll be a nice place!" Jack cried.

Instantly, we were wary.

I made no moves to stand up.

"Does it involve ghosts?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"As a matter of fact, yes it does!" Dad cried, to the surprise of no one. "Now who wants to listen to me talk about ghosts?"

Only Mom looked vaguely enthused. I was slouching back, looking absolutely bored. I fought ghosts enough times and I was a halfa. I got sick of the topic of ghosts. Jazz frowned.

"Sorry, Dad, not today," Jazz mumbled.

"It's a very unique town. A small town, in fact, in the middle of the woods."

"That sounds like a great idea, Dad." Jazz snarked.

"Oh, come on, the ghost stories for this place sounded amazing. Plus, it'll be nice to get away from the house for a while!" Mom chirped. "Don't you think so, Danny?"

I nodded my head, stifling a yawn. Screw that stupid ghost last night, keeping me awake.

"We're going to Gravity Falls, Oregon! It's a nice little town." Dad said.

"Hooray." I mumbled. "When do we leave?"

"Now!" Jack said.

Groaning, Jazz and I went to get our things while Mom assured us things would be delightfully normal there. Little did I know my life would become ten thousand times weirder. If I'd thought my propensity for attracting trouble was bad, the two people I was about to meet had it even worse. If that's even possible.

* * *

The road to Gravity Falls took us about two days, of which we spent camped out in hotels, mostly because Mom refused to let us sleep in the hot Fenton RV. Not that it would have bothered me that much.

As the tall trees loomed around us, the first thought I had of the woods was that something evil was lurking within them, waiting to swallow us whole. My ghost sense went off at that second. Only Jazz noticed.

"Do you think...?" She began.

"Yeah," I said, "There are definitely ghosts in this town."

"We're going to stay in one of the houses here. Danny, you're going to meet an old friend of ours, Stan Pines, and his mystery shack. We go way back! We were friends in high school!"

Dad went into one of his long stories that I paid absolutely no attention to.

While Mom and Dad set up, I decided to go investigate the source of the ghosts.

I transformed and flew into the general town square, turning invisible.

"Hey, Mabel, did you feel that? It felt like something cold just touched me..." A brown-haired boy near me complained.

I froze, and remained still.

"...I think you imagined it, silly." The dark-haired girl beside him said.

I found myself in front of an old cafe.

Inside, everything was abandoned and rundown, but as I floated in, suddenly the lights blazed on and two figures appeared before me, two elderly people.

They didn't look very happy.

"Teenagers! Above all that, a ghost teen! Are you going to wreck our store, too?" The man boomed.

But his wife was looking at me in a funny way. It was as though she knew me.

"Uh, sir, I'm not looking for trouble. You see, my name is Danny Phantom, and I'm new here."

"Danny Phantom?" He said. "I know of you. You're that boy who defeated Pariah Dark. Every ghost as heard of you."

"I knew you looked familiar!" His wife said. "You're always welcome here, Danny Phantom."

"I really must be going," I said, as I knew I had to rejoin my family.

As I flew, I thought over those odd people. "They really were nice old ghosts, but weird."

I decided to fly to this place called the Mystery Shack. In all retrospect, going visible might not have been the best idea.

The same boy from before was sitting on top of the building called the Mystery Shack, reading an odd book. He wore a blue and white hat on his head.

I flew up there, forgetting that I was in my ghost form, and spoke.

"Hello there, is this the Mystery Shack?"

The boy didn't even lift his head from his book.

"Yes, it is, Grunkle Stan's downstairs...wait, how did you get up here?"

His mouth fell open as he took me in, from head to toe.

"You're floating!" He cried.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Your hair is white and you're glowing! You're a g-g-"

"Yes _, I'm a ghost._ Anything else you care to state that's obvious?"

The boy dropped his book, which I flew down and caught for him, which just caused him to scream even louder.

He snatched his book from my arms. "MABEL, COME SEE THIS GHOST!"

 _Oh, crap._

Instantly, I turned invisible and flew away, changing back into my normal self.

"The ghost was here a second ago, Mabel," The boy said.

"Oh, Dipper, you imagined it." Mabel said. "The new people don't need to be scared by your tall tales."

"I was not imagining him, Mabel! He was wearing a black and white oufit, had no legs, was glowing, and had white hair-"

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at me.

"Who are you?" He said, warily.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, a new kid in town whose parents dragged him here against his will."

The brown-haired girl shook my hand fiercely.

"You're so cute! I'm Mabel and this is Dipper. Can I call you Dan?"

"No one calls me Dan," I growled.

She flinched. "Okay, then, Danny will do."

"That's better," I mumbled.

Dipper came up to me. "You're a ghost, aren't you?"

Mabel looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Dip, you're really being delusional this time."

"I am not delusional!" Dipper cried.

I really hoped he wouldn't figure me out.

Great, and this is only day one of my vacation. What else could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

I was not expecting so many people to actually really take a liking to this story. It's a new base for me, as I have only started watching Gravity Falls, but I've watched Danny Phantom for YEARS. Rarely do I write fics for it, though-I'd much rather read other peoples' fics. However, this idea just would not say no. I'm glad you like it, as I thought the first chapter was rather weird. So, now I guess I may as well update this, it's been a month. Anyone else experiencing weird problems with? My inspiration dried up, so the chapter's rather short.

I'm beginning college in two weeks, so I hope to get a lot of things done. I'm going to be getting my hair cut tomorrow and then going to see the Dragon Ball Z movie tomorrow, so wish me luck. This is my final thing I'm doing, and then I'm going to bed, so good night to all of you!

Chapter 2 Dipper meets Danny and Danny's awkward summer becomes ten thousand times more complicated than it had to be.

Why do my parents have to make things so complicated? First this kid suspects me of being a ghost, unfortunately it seems he has brains like Jazz. It's an odd thing how much this kid reminds me of my older sister. Maybe it was just the whole attitude of 'I'm trying to act like an adult when I'm obviously not', but I hadn't been like that at his age. He also reminded me of Youngblood.

The girl also reminded me of Sam. I blushed a little. She would invariably call me later on, wanting to know about if I had seen any ghosts, how my parents were treating me, stuff like that.

I just smiled at this boy named Dipper as he led me into his place.

"So, uh, can I meet your Uncle?" I said.

Suddenly, Mom and Dad appeared. "Where are the ghosts?" They cried.

"What?" Dipper said.

"We heard there were ghosts here." Jack repeated.

"Jack," Maddie said.

"I tried to stop them," Jazz moaned, "But you know how they are."

"I know that all too well, Jazz," I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"Is that your sister?" Dipper asked.

"Yep, this is my sister, Jazz. Jazz, meet Dipper and Mabel Pines."

"I see you've already met Danny. Our parents are ghost fanatics."

"Wow, I'm glad I've got normal parents." Dipper said.

"My little brother can be a handful," Jazz said.

"I think he's a ghost." Dipper said.

"Danny, a ghost? Don't be ridiculous. I mean, that's absurd!" Jazz said, laughing awkwardly. "I mean, it's ridiculous enough that my own parents thought I was a ghost."

"However, that ghost detector did go off when you were in the room, Jazz," Maddie said matter of factly.

"Yeah, and then you tried to assault me."

"Honey, we apologized for that." Maddie said, which caused Jazz to frown.

It had been hilarious to me that my parents saw Jazz as a ghost and not me. I'm glad they never considered it. Several scenarios went through my head. Would they dissect me?

"Danny," Jazz whispered.

"What?" I said back.

"Don't let these kids find out about your ghost powers."

"I showed up already in ghost form," I muttered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dipper asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Look, kid, can you stop trying to be so nosy?" I said in annoyance.

He gave me a hurt look, but I didn't care. I didn't need this kid prying into my secrets.

"I did see some ghosts earlier, Mom, Dad." I said, diverting the subject.

"Really?" Dad said excitedly.

"Where were they, honey?" Maddie said.

"In a cafe I went in. They said they hated teenagers and scared the crap out of me!"

At this, Mom and Dad looked absolutely thrilled.

"Mom, Dad, there are probably no ghosts. They're probably just old people who want to be left alone." Jazz grumbled.

Before they could leave, Dipper called out, "Wait, aren't you here to see Grunkle Stan?"

We nodded.

Upon seeing Dipper look at me, Mom sighed.

"I can assure you that our son is not a ghost."

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Stan, some people want to meet you. They're some kind of ghost hunters-"

"Oh yes, Jack and Maddie Fenton!"

A middle aged man came down the stairs.

"Ew, he reminds me of..." Jazz began.

"Don't even mention him," I said as the man, who I assumed to be Dipper and Mabel's uncle, introduced himself.

"I've heard so much about you. Great honor to meet you two. Are these your kids?" He said.

"This is my daughter Jasmine and my son Daniel." Maddie said, accepting his hand.

"I heard from a friend of mine that you would be visiting." He said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Why, Vlad Masters!" Stan exclaimed. "He told me you guys are experts."

"Yes, we are, we even have a ghost portal!" Jack exclaimed.

"You guys have a ghost portal?" Dipper said skeptically.

"Yes, we do, in fact Amity Park is known as-" Mom said.

"The most ghost-infested town in the world," I said in boredom.

"It must be weird living there, and I thought living here was weird enough." Dipper said.

"My school is called Casper High. I'm used to it, to be honest." I said.

"That's so cool." Mabel cried.

Dipper sighed. "I don't like ghosts. Especially those old ghosts. Let's just say I found out the hard way about them. My friends and I snuck in there and got spooked."

I didn't trust this kid. He was hiding a lot. Then again, so was I.

"Did they scare you a lot?" He asked.

"Yep," I said.


	3. Chapter 3 I've doomed the laws of time

A/N: _Okay, since I have only seen like four episodes of Gravity Falls or more, I figured I would like, do the Time traveling and halloween episode with Danny in them, because why the hell not, and also, IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS TO HAVE BLENDIN MEET DANNY PHANTOM, OKAY?_

 _Right now, I am recovering from some 'fake' friends or somesuch using me in my roleplaying, and then discarding me, so I hope my character portrayal does not err. I would like to keep it as OOC-free as possible. Nonetheless, perhaps there will be a few, um, angsty moments, if you don't mind?_

 _I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls, they're both awesome shows with great characters and I'm so glad kids watch it!_

 _Also, why do people hate Teen Titans go so much? I think it's awesome that the kids of today can like our favorite heroes, too! :d_

 _Also, does anyone else think Danny had a pretty lonely childhood? I mean, his parents were inventors and ignored him-no wonder the kid has so much social anxiety. I always wondered how Nick could have such a dark show-everyone wants to kill him for being who he is. But it's part of what makes it good, I suppose. So here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 3 In which I screw reality over entirely (probably around the third time) and another ghost follows me to Gravity Falls. Great.

Can there ever be a normal day in my life? I doubt it.

Do I think life _ever intended_ for me to eventually be normal? No, if that were so, then I don't think my parents would've been ghost hunters, hunting imaginary creatures while everyone else in Amity Park thought Mom and Dad were simply looney tunes and laughed at us.

I used to pretend, as a kid, that I had no parents. Because mine were so wacky and weird, and just so insensitive-don't get me wrong, I'd never want to go down the same route my future self did-losing my family should never happen to me, half-ghost or not-but still, what I would give to not be half-ghost and have to deal with crazy enemy after enemy, embarrassing encounters with parents, parents-

Yup, let's just say everything to do with Mom and Dad's obsession with ghosts as a kid, I wanted no part of. Besides, it wasn't like they paid attention to me that much, outside of making sure I wasn't contaminated by whatever radioactive gadget they used that went wrong, or making sure I was still alive.

But one thing's for sure. Being lonely as a kid is never a good thing. It can even send you down the wrong path entirely; look at Youngblood, he was just a lonely kid and now he's out doing bad things as a ghost. Hell, I'm pretty sure most of my enemies started out as pretty good people, it's just the loneliness got to them and ate away at their souls until nothing was left but anger.

Burning, fiery anger at the world and everyone in it-no, don't think like that, you definitely don't want to be like him-not at all.

Which is why-as I listened to the girl, Mabel, talk, on and on and on (having grown up with Dad was a bonus, you could listen to people yammer and then drone them out without looking rude), I looked over to my left and noticed that the other kid, Dipper, he looked really, really lonely. Like he really needed a friend.

From what I saw of him, the kid spent most of his time reading that old book, alone, or desperately hoping the cute girl would notice him-and getting ignored.

W _e were so similar it hurt._

This kid was too serious, too responsible for his age. He had forgotten what it was like being a kid. I already thought of myself as an adult. It's hard not to, when you're fighting battles with crazy ghosts.

I had lost count of how many times Dipper had tried to get the red-headed girl's attention, only for him to be ignored. It seemed to bother him a great deal, if the irritated aura around him was any indication.

"Hey, buddy, what's got you so down?" I asked.

Dipper snarled and pointed to the red-headed girl, Wendy, and the boy who was cuddling her. " _He's_ the problem!"

"Oh."

Wow, this sucked. The kid is twelve, and finds out the girl he likes has someone else.

At least he didn't date said girl he liked and have her turn into a dragon. But then again, not all kids are Danny Phantom.

Said guy in question looked like someone who had jumped out of Circus Gothica, complete with dark hair and foreboding attitude.

"Wendy, what's with _all the kids in here?_ " He sneered, stepping towards Dipper and I, who, I noticed, was looking very murderous. The guy seemed to notice, and even approve of the kid's hatred of him.

Whoa, totally not a good situation to be getting myself into. What am I thinking?

Still, the guy is pretty pissed off right now. And I don't think pissed off people should be allowed near really little kids.

"I just wanted to spend time with Wendy, Robby-" Dipper protested.

"Wendy is _my girlfriend_ , we don't need some bratty kid messing up our time together!" Robby said.

"Hey, Dipper's my friend, too-"

Poor kid. I swore I saw Dipper look like a deflated balloon the second those words flew out of her mouth.

"But Robby's _my boyfriend,_ Dipper, so can we have time later?"

At least she was trying to make things better.

"I'll go bring us some refreshments! Would you like anything, Danny?"

"Uh, I'm good, thanks," I said, shooting Dipper a worried look.

Robby, was it, or Mr. Jerk, folded his arms and stared at me.

"So I heard you're the kid of those two crazy nutjobs who were running around town earlier screaming about ghosts, is that right? Must be a laugh riot, having losers like them, hmm?" He said, thinking we were going to be best buddies.

Well, he definitely misunderstood that part there.

"Dude, just because _they're_ obsessed with ghosts doesn't mean that Danny _likes_ what they do." Dipper pointed out.

"No one asked _your_ opinion, Pines," He snapped.

Dipper went quiet, still seething with anger.

Mabel was looking at me as Robby continued speaking, ignoring my growing anger.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that? It was nothing but a joke!" He said, nudging me, grinning widely.

"...You're a really cruel guy, you know that? You know that he likes her, yet you sit there making fun of him. I hate people like you." I said, staring into his face menacingly.

"Hey, kid, I was just joking! Relax, besides...that kid's just a mere brat, people like us teenagers are different!"

"I don't think so, cut him some slack...and...leave...him...alone." I said, moving closer to him and narrowing my eyes.

He gasped. "What are you...some kind of freak? I'm getting out of here!"

With that, Robby turned and fled.

"What is it?" I asked, turning around to face both Dipper and Mabel, who gasped.

"Your eyes are glowing green! They're the same color as that ghost guy from before!" Dipper cried, before he advanced on me. " _Wait a second...you're a ghost, aren't you?_ "

I looked at the floor. "Guess the secret's out. Yep, I'm a ghost, you caught me, Dipper."

"But how can you be alive if you're a ghost?" He said, coming over to me and looking me up and down.

"I'm a halfa-half-ghost, half-human, basically," I said quickly. "An accident caused it to happen to me. I've been that way ever since, I'd rather not talk about it."

Dipper looked at me and then nodded. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"I have enemies like crazy, Dipper. I was afraid you were going to be like them."

"It's so cool that you're a ghost, too!" Mabel chirped, looking at me in awe.

I blushed. "It's nothing that special, really."

"Do your parents know?" Dipper asked.

I shot him a look. "No, why would I tell them? They go on about wanting to dissect me, that's reason enough not to."

"You're right," Dipper mumbled.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came their Uncle, followed by Mom and Dad.

"Like I'm telling you, there are no ghosts in that old, creepy, abandoned store!" He cried, "You just misunderstood things!"

"Yes, there were. Why else would my Fenton device go off?" Jack boomed, holding the device up.

"A GHOST HAS BEEN DETECTED IN THIS ROOM. WALK FORWARD."

"Oh no," I moaned, slapping my forehead.

"Don't you know how to like, tame your ghostly aura?" Dipper asked.

"Let's just say Mom and Dad's equipment sometimes works too well," I said.

Luckily for us, Jazz came in at that moment.

"Mom, Dad, you're not saying there's a...g _host_ in here, right?" She said sarcastically. Good old Jazz.

"WALK FORWARD A FEW MORE STEPS."

They paused in front of me.

"GHOST LOCATED. THANK YOU FOR USING THE FENTON GHOST FINDER."

"It's still broken, isn't it?" Mom said, shaking the device. "I'm sorry, sweetie, it keeps on thinking you're a ghost."

"That's a load of nonsense, Danny is not a ghost!" Jazz said.

"Right, Jazz!" I said.

Dipper and Mabel nodded in assent.

"By the way, kids, there's a cool festival going on downtown! We brought our ghost inventions, but for some reason, no one cared." Mom said sadly, "It's some sort of Renaissance fair."

"Renaissance fair? That's awesome! Let's go!" Jazz cried.

When Dipper, Mabel and I looked bored, she paused. "Why not, Danny? Think of all the historyyyy you could find."

"Fine," I sighed, "It's not like we're missing that much."

* * *

"And here we have a real lumberjack cutting real Gravity Falls wood!"

"Is it always _this unexciting_?" I asked.

"Yep...that's Gravity Falls for you, get obsessed with something no one cares about. Well, kids like us." Dipper added.

"It's fun getting candy and prizes!" Mabel cried.

A breath of cold air escaped my throat.

"What's that?" Dipper asked.

"Ghost sense...something is nearby." I mumbled, only to have a net thrown over me.

"AHA, I have captured the source of the time disturbance!" A new voice shouted.

"Let go of me!" I cried, phasing out of the net.

"You little-you ruined my experiment!" The most geeky-looking guy I've ever seen said, holding a roll of...measuring tape as a weapon?

"Dude, measuring tape? That's like a horrible weapon!" I said.

"What's your problem? Why are you snagging random people?" Dipper queried.

"Silence! I am a time traveler from the future! I am here to seek out potential anomalies! What's this?" The time traveler dude said, staring at me before he pointed at me.

"What is it?" I growled.

"You are...you are..DANNY PHANTOM!" He snarled.

"Do you know this guy?" Dipper asked.

I shook my head.

"Yeah, so what?" I said.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BREACHING THE LAWS OF SPACE AND TIME MORE THAN ONCE!" He cried, "I, BLENDIN BLANDIN, HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH! YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO THE FUTURE TO SPEAK AT YOUR TRIAL!"

"Wait, what did he do wrong?" Mabel cried, for some reason...holding a pig.

"...Did you not know? Danny Phantom has bent the laws of the universe three separate times! First, to prevent the future from coming true!"

"In that scenario, I didn't want to devolve into a psycho, thank you very much," I said sarcastically.

Blendin paid no mind to me, continuing on.

"You also reversed time when your parents discovered your identity! And then again when you reversed time for your own benefit!"

"So what? I learned from those mistakes, ask Clockwork!" I said.

"I don't care what Clockwork says, anomalies like you cannot be allowed to exist!" He cried, pointing a strange machine at me.

I lazily shot out an energy ball and it destroyed his weapon.

"You imbecile!" He cried. "How could you destroy my personal weapon?"

"What is this?" Dipper said, holding out the tape measure in his hands and clicking it.

"I don't think you should touch that-" I said, reaching out to touch it, but suddenly it created a vortex and sucked Dipper, Mabel and I in.

"Where are we?" Dipper said, getting up.

"I think we're in the Ghost Zone." I said, as I transformed into my ghostly form and held both of them up. "Careful, humans can't survive in this realm. Though nothing can hurt you, you need air to breathe."

"It's freezing in here," Mabel complained, "And where's Waddles?"

"The pig? Oh, it must still be back in the other time!" I said, shrugging.

"No, he's my personal pet!" She cried, "Please, Danny, change time!"

"Let me just figure out where we are!" I said.

"Pariah Dark, invaders!"

 _Oh shit._

"Dipper, give me that time machine." I said, flicking it again.

FLASH!

I heard a Tyrannosaurus roaring.

"Dude, we're in the wrong century entirely." I muttered, seeing a Velociraptor come towards us.

"I keep trying!" Dipper cried.

"Try harder!" I urged, as he pressed the button again...and again...and again!

"Okay, we've been through the Triassic period, the colonial era, the 1800s, the 1950s and now this!" I cried, pointing to an odd device with two dark-haired men in front of it.

"Are you sure this device will work, Mr. Masters?"

"Masters?" I mumbled. It was... _Vlad's laboratory._

"Yes, it should work just fine for you, Mr. Pines. Do try it." Vlad said in that same suave, annoying tone of his.

"I don't want to watch this!" Dipper cried, flicking the tape again.

FLASH!

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're back!" Dipper cried.

"Why is this happening?" Mabel wailed.

A blond girl was dragging the pig across the ground.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm saddled with this thing!" She complained.

"Dude, try it again!" I cried, touching it.

A flash of light happened and we were back.

"DANNY PHANTOM, HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP! YOU THREE HAVE COST ME MY JOB!" Blendin cried.

"Dude, it was an accident," Dipper cried, throwing him back his device.

Two new people approached, teleporting out of nowhere.

"Blendin Blandin, you are under arrest for violation of time travel laws."

"It's all their fault and Danny Phantom's!"

"Danny Phantom?" The other asked in interest. "The little brat who broke the laws of reality three times? You should be arrested..."

"Right now, though, you're more guilty, Blendin. Count yourself lucky."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, PHANTOM!" He cried as they disappeared.

"Dude, why do people hate you so much?" Dipper said. "I mean, for a ghost, you seem pretty non-threatening."

"Only when I want to be threatening." I said as I changed back.

"We've been looking for you!" Wendy said, Robby by her side. "Where were you?"

"Little Brother, I've been worried sick." Jazz said.

"You need to hear this," I said.

"So, let me get this straight...you guys ran into a time traveler who knew of my brother and thought his attempts to change history were wrong?"

Dipper nodded, as did Mabel, as her pet pig Waddles attempted to chew on my shirt.

"Hey, get down!" I cried.

"And now he has a grudge against my brother? How ridiculous is that? Danny only did those things because otherwise, he'd have doomed the entire world! That guy needs to be taught a lesson." Jazz said.

"Jazz, there's something more pressing." I said.

"What?" She said. "Besides someone else wanting you dead-"

"Actually, yes," I said sarcastically, "I saw Vlad in someone's past here in Gravity Falls, giving someone a portal. What if he's here, scheming? That means he knows I'm here!"

"What? How? He can't know!" She stammered.

"Who is Vlad?" Dipper asked.

"Vlad Masters, my archnemesis."

" _The Vlad Masters?_ " Dipper asked in awe, "Dude, the guy's like a millionaire. Why would he care what a couple of kids are up to?"

"Because he wants to marry my mom, kill my dad and raise me like a son even though he's a crazy-ass fruit loop who's also a ghost." Both Jazz and I said.

"What?" Dipper said.

"Exactly what she said," I said, "Vlad is in this town, he knows we're here and he's planning something. Whatever it is, I want to stop it."


	4. Chapter 4 Bill meets Phantom

**A/N:Whoa, so I watched Weirdmageddon. Okay, so now I have some -small- ideas for this fic of mine. Finally, and finally Danny is willing to cooperate with me so I can't just sit back and watch everyone else update theirs and ignore mine forever!**

 **So, what will Bill's reaction be to Danny and what will Danny's reaction be to Bill? That should actually be a pretty interesting meeting. From what I know, isn't he like, inspired by Freddy Krueger (the whole dream demon aspect was invented by that guy.)? And also, my house is haunted by a friendly ghost (no joke) so say hello to the ghost when you leave a review!**

 **Okay, guys, I had no idea where I was at, so from here on, I'm just gonna try to rewatch S1 of Gf so that way I know where the fuck I'm at. Bill meets Danny in this chapter, some funny scenes and probably a hint at Vlad knowing where Danny is at and shit goes wild because when the world's most evil demon meets the ghost kid, there might be some grave consequences (haha, get it? Grave? Kill me, please, school has been kicking my butt so that and inactivity have been why my muse for this story has been sooooooooo slow.)**

 **Ahh, also my birthday is in a couple days, so I thought I'd write this to celebrate 9 years of me loving Danny Phantom. I mostly lurk and read other fics, tho cause my Phantom writing skills are a bit rusty. It's often the shit I love that I can't write for, lol.**

 **(Danny is hard to write if you didn't notice already. He's hard for me to write so that's why sometimes I update at the pace of a snail.)**

 **Chapter 4 I meet a megalomaniacal dorito (can't I just freeze him solid, he won't shut up?)**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel are pretty interesting kids, but they sure do ask a heck of a lot of questions.

It can get a bit irritating, especially while I'm busy trying to get some cell phone range out here in this tiny town to call Sam-

Oh, man, he's right in my face, grinning wryly.

"Are you calling your girlfriend?" He says curiously.

Mabel wilts.

Oh, man. What do I say or do to make this situation better? Help me, Jazz!

Jazz just snickers, burying her face in one of her psychology books (I suspect she brings those for whenever she wants to deny being related to our parents. It's usually effective, I suppose.)

"I'm not getting involved, Danny, this is your fight." She said teasingly.

"Jazz, you are not helping!" I threw my hands up in the air in defeat.

"So is she or isn't she?" Dipper asked. Ever since he'd found out my secret, he'd taken to tailing me around more than usual. I wasn't sure if we got along or if he was trying to figure out a way to cure me of my powers. Either seemed likely at the moment.

"All right, fine she is, now I said it!" I grumbled. Kids, you really can't win with them. I wonder if I was this nosy as a kid? Of course, if you asked Jazz, the answer would probably be yes.

Dipper snickered and Mabel just sighed, darting around me.

"So, you're part ghost?" She said.

"Mabel, not so loud!" Dipper yelped.

The odd guy called Soos stuck his head out. "Did somebody say ghost? Is there a ghost in here? I'll grab my ghost gear!"

"No, there's no ghost in here," Dipper said reassuringly. "It's just his parents-making a racket about their ghost inventions."

"I see. I am needed elsewhere." Soos said, before shooting me a funny look and then walking out.

"Do you think he suspects?" I said to Dipper.

"Dude, he thinks the mailman is a werewolf because he's hairy. I say you're fine."

I heaved a sigh of relief at that.

"So, how high can you fly?" Mabel asked. "Can you walk through walls? Can you take me flying sometime?"

This time, it was in a loud whisper.

"Yes, yes, and yes, I can definitely take you flying sometime. It's really fun to fly out at night. I really like the stars." I said, settling back and feeling relaxed.

I was sort of feeling tired from all that extra work yesterday. But as I started to doze off, Dipper suddenly brought me back to reality.

"So this Vlad guy...he's your enemy?"

"Yeah. Bad guy, you never want to be in touch with him." I said, yawning. "Basically, he wants to...he wants to uh, get rid of my dad-"

"And marry mom. Yeah, it's weird." Jazz said, finishing my sentence.

"Hey, I was about to say that!"I protested.

"Beat you to it, little brother. I'm gonna go check on Mom and Dad. No doubt they're parading their inventions around town." She said, getting up and setting her book on the sofa where she'd left it.

"Psychology?" Dipper said, looking over it. "Oh man, she's into that? Bet you get lectured a lot."

"Yeah, it was actually quite funny how she found out. I tried so hard to hide it from her but she found out anyway." I said, chuckling.

"You know, for a...g, you know...you're not so bad. For now. I mean, if you do do anything really bad-"

"Dipper, chill! He's not gonna hurt anyone! Right?" Mabel said, flashing me one of her bright smiles.

"Nope, definitely _not_ gonna hurt anyone." I said reassuringly.

This talk was going better than I thought it would.

"On that note," I said, yawning again, "I'm going to nap for a bit."

"Okay then," Dipper said, smiling a little bit, curled up with that odd book of his. He was on the section labeled "Ghosts."

I sighed to myself before rolling over and falling asleep.

"Oh, hold on a second, Danny, you should know about-"

But his words were cut off by my eyes closing, because a halfa needs his sleep, dammit, so sleep I go.

* * *

 _Well, this was odd and disconcerting._

 _Instead of normal sleep land, my dreams were odd and bizarre. I was floating through the middle of nothingness, empty space. Oddly enough, I wasn't bothered by it-and then I heard a voice, seeming to come from all directions._

 _"Hey, where's Pine Tree? This mindscape is entirely unfamiliar...very blank, very strange and strangely empty. Are you just stupid or something? Helloooooo!"_

 _I glanced around. "Who's there?" I said, my voice steely._

 _"Oooh, we've got a tough guy here, huh?"_

 _I blinked and blinked again._

 _The sight before me was still the same._

 _Yes, there was a tiny yellow figure floating in front of me. With a single open eye._

 _"Are you a dorito?" I snarked._

 _"I am **not** a Dorito!" He yelled, before calming. "My name is Bill! Bill Cipher, dream demon at your service! I'm here to ruin your dreams. So who are you, kid? Can't seem to find much in your mind to mess with. It's like there's some barrier here." _

_My eyes flashed green for a second. "Dude, it's so obvious that you're evil. You can just ditch the friendly act right now." I said._

 _"Wow, you're no fun." He said. "Not quite like Pine Tree! What's your name?"_

 _"Danny." I said sharply._

 _"Oh, oh, I see!" He snapped his fingers, "I know what you are. That explains everything. You're not entirely on the realm of the living, are you? No wonder your mind's so blank and barren. Boring. But hey, you know, I can help you get more power."_

 _I fired a green ray at him, which he easily dodged._

 _"Nice. But your aim was off just a little bit. You and me could be great, little ghostie boy! Nah, that doesn't fit. I'll have to come up with some embarrassing nickname for you."_

 _"Dude, you are one seriously messed up fruit loop." I said._

 _"Oh, thank you!" The triangle bowed. "You don't seem to be scared of me, kid. Well, you should be."_

 _"Sorry, I've been through too much to be scared by you, Mr. Dorito. Now please leave my mind."_

 _"I was gonna leave anyway, since it's boring! Pine tree is much more fun to torment. But I'll be back...Mr...Mr. I don't have an embarrassing nickname for yet!" Then like that, he ripped open a portal and was gone._

"That was a strange dream," I muttered, not noticing Dipper staring at me.

"Dude, you met Bill, didn't you?" He said.

"Little yellow dude with an annoying voice? Yeah, what about him?" I said, stifling a yawn.

"It's not good that you ticked him off." Dipper said, in annoyance.

"I can handle myself." I said.


End file.
